Fantasmas - Familia Weasley
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Los jóvenes hermanos Weasley notan cosas paranormales en el jardín y en su habitación, pues más vale que corran sin mirar atrás. Canción: Ghosts - Michael Jackson


¡Oh vaya! Fred se colmaba de admiración cada vez que hermano mayor: Charlie relataba una serie de historias de espanto, sabía asustar a sus hermanos pequeños.

Desde luego que Percy lo arruinaba todo al decir. "Eso no ocurre en la vida real, son patrañas". Pero siendo ellos parte del mundo mágico todo era posible, solo que en casa no tenían fantasmas... solo un poltergeist que asustaba cuando no estaba demasiado ocupado con sus asuntos en la azotea.

Fred subía las escaleras en compañía de su gemelo, eran los primeros que iban rumbo a su habitación tras el atroz relato.

Era cerca a medianoche, podían sentir cómo algo les estaba vigilando desde la oscuridad, miraron por la ventana más cercana. En el campo bajo la luz de la luna advirtieron algo que casi detiene sus corazones, intentaron gritar, pero se quedaron inmóviles, mientras ese "algo" les miraba a los ojos. Lo que sea que estaba afuera iba a ellos para atraparlos.

Fred notó que había demonios acercándose de todas partes, criaturas se arrastraban buscando sangre y marchaban para aterrorizar todo el vecindario.

─ Creo que las galletas que nos dio Charlie, tenía algo raro. ─ Comentó George.

─ Sí, esas cosas no son reales. ─ Negó Fred en un intento de infundirse valor.

─ ¿y si son inferi?

Los gemelos sacudieron sus cabezas descartando esa idea, obligándose a creer que era solo las sombras del patio, mañana indudablemente verían un montón de malezas y pedruscos, así que siguieron subiendo las escaleras.

Fred fue consciente de que ambos escuchaban claramente sus pisadas en las escaleras, tras las puertas se oían más de un chirrido. Llegaron a su habitación, donde estaba la silla mecedora de su madre que estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, pero ahí no estaba nadie sentado, tampoco había alguna corriente de aire que la moviéndose.

─ ¡Charlie, no hagas esas bromas! ─ Gritó Fred, se encontraba disgustado y casi tembloroso.

─ ¡No hago nada! ─ escucharon la voz de su hermano que les respondía desde la cocina.

Fred observó a su gemelo que lo veía con sorpresa antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo, ninguno se quedó a ver quién les jugaba una broma. Su corazón parecía estar a punto de salir de su pecho a causa del miedo, quería gritar, no lo hizo y tampoco su gemelo.

Una vez en el salón sus hermanos continuaban acurrucados frente al fuego de la chimenea. Se acercaron, George cargó a la pequeña Ginny de seis años que los veía sin comprender y de igual manera lo hizo él con Ronald de siete años.

─ Percy, ya que te gusta fanfarronear de lo mucho que sabes, ¿podrías contarnos sobre los fantasmas que transitan en el jardín? ─ Inquirió Fred.

─ ¿en el jardín? ─ Respondió con otra interrogante, ya que consideraba que se trataba de alguna broma, pero era inverosímil que los gemelos se estremecieran sin más como ahora, después de todo eran graciosos y molestos. No eran actores para fingir tal miedo.

─ La mecedora de mamá apareció en nuestra habitación. ─ Aclaró George ─ no hace más de unos minutos que la vimos aquí, señaló un punto juntó a la ventana y desde luego se encontraba ahí la silla.

Percy rodó los ojos con molestia ─ No van a atemorizarme.

─ Entonces sube y compruébalo. ─ Retó Fred.

Así lo hizo, subió con su aire arrogante y ocurrió el mismo resultado al ver a través de una ventana y al llegar a la habitación. Bajó corriendo y Ahogó un grito cuando observó la mecedora de su madre en el mismo lugar. ─ Alguien está jugándonos una broma o hay dos mecedoras.

─ Dos mecedoras ─ repitió Ginny.

Los mayores negaron con la cabeza, no tenían dinero para comprar otra mecedora, era imposible.

Un_ gemini_o_, _tal vez, pero estaban demasiado asustados para pensar.

Fueron a la cocina encontraron a Charlie de diecisiete años, con el mandil rosa de su madre, mientras estaba usando magia para lavar los platos en los que se sirvieron la cena.

¿A todo esto donde se hallaban sus padres? La pareja se encontraba visitando a Cedrella, La madre de Arthur que estaba un tanto enferma y no podía ser cuidada por su esposo Septimus que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Llevar a sus hijos podría ocasionar muchas travesuras y dolores de cabeza para los abuelos que amaban a sus nietos, pero no siempre lograban sobrellevar las innumerables fechorías a su avanzada edad.

Fred miró a su hermano mayor con aprensión, si no era Charlie el que estaba causando esas cosas ¿quién?, ¿Sus padres?, eso no podría ser, sus padres nunca pretenderían asustarlos de tal modo por muy juguetones que fueran. ¿Entonces? ¿Bill?

─ ¿Dónde está, BiIl? ─ Se atrevió a Preguntar.

─ Alimentando a las gallinas ─ Respondió Charlie, se quedó observando los semblantes de sus 5 hermanos menores, era como si esperasen que empezara a reír. ─ ¿Qué pasa?

Los niños narraron lo ocurrido que era el porqué de su temor, aunque claro Percy se hizo el valiente, cuando claramente corrió como un niño que le huía a las verduras.

─ Bueno, es muy posible que los vecinos hayan puesto algunas cosas para celebrar por anticipado Halloween. ─ Señaló el pelirrojo mayor. No obstante faltaba más de una semana para aquella festividad. Miró a los pequeños.

─ Vamos a ver si es cierto. ─ Ron sentía curiosidad─ Busquemos a Bill.

Aceptando esa sugerencia los seis pelirrojos salieron de la casa, hacia el jardín trasero, apenas salieron de la madriguera, el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse los hizo dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás como los gatos.

Al pasar el susto inicial, Fred sintió un horrible hedor, además de con ayuda de la luz de la luna vio grisáceos espectros que se estaban acercando, así que él y su gemelo abrazaron a Ronald y Ginny. Mientras Percy se abrazaba a sí mismo y pareció hacer una oración muggle de las que su padre contó alguna vez.

─ Bill, No asustes a los pequeños ─ La voz de Charlie era fuerte y con advertencia.

─ No nos asustas ─ añadió Percy.

─ ¿entonces por qué tus piernas tiemblan? ─ Preguntó Ginny, su voz denotaba la inocencia.

─ Es el frío, ¿cierto? ─ era la voz de Bill ─ Lo que ven es real ─ Fred lo vio acercándose con la varita en la mano. ─ Cuando alimentaba a las gallinas, aparecieron de la nada y no han dejado de acercarse lentamente.

─ No mientas, es cosa tuya. ─ Charlie se puso delante para proteger a los pequeños que aún no podían hacer uso de la magia. ─ Estás estudiando para romper maldiciones, así que se te debió salir algún hechizo de control.

─ Lo dice el que es más temerario que yo y quiere jugar a criar dragones. ─ Bill guardó silencio. ─ Percy, abre la puerta estaremos más seguros dentro de la madriguera.

El joven obedeció, toco la manija, pero esta parecía estar trabada. ─ No puedo, está atorada.

Los mayores recitaron varios hechizos para abrir puertas, pero sus varitas parecían no funcionar con nada.

Fred empezaba a temblar, pero entonces recordó que esto parecía ser obra de los Lovegood, La señora Pandora era experta en este tipo de tretas y eran los vecinos más cercanos que tenían, Si prestaba atención el tiempo suficiente esos "seres" no estaban caminando, simulaban hacerlo, pero no avanzaban ni un milímetro. El aroma del ambiente parecía ser exactamente calabazas podridas. Esta broma debía ser para cobrarse que su gemelo y él le hayan dado de regalo un par de retretes además de que la hayan asustado con un par de artículos de bromas de Zonko.

Así que solo corrió hasta el "algo" más cercano y tomo su cabeza cuando la lanzó efectivamente se trataba de una calabaza podrida.

─ ¿Vieron? eso no era real, se los dije ─ Comentó Percy.

─ Y temblaste más que todos juntos ─ Comentó George, y los otros seis hermanos echaron a reír.

Minutos más tarde los sietes hermanos terminaron entrando por la ventana y vieron a Pandora, Luna y Xenophilius sentados en el comedor.

─ Ya estaban tardando ─ cuando todos estuvieron ya dentro, Pandora estalló en carcajadas.

─ Molly y Arthur aceptaron esta broma. ─ Añadió su esposo.

─ Yo descubrí la broma, fue muy original ─ Comentó Fred. ─ ¿Cómo hicieron para que la mecedora apareciera en nuestra habitación?

Los Lovegood se vieron sorprendidos ─ ¿mecedora? No hicimos nada con...

Se oyó la risa macabra del poltergeist.


End file.
